Love Me, My King?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: 'You would think by now I would get it in my head that Keigo pretty much hates me and that I need to give up on my feelings for him or it'll only end up hurting me again…kinda like it is now.'
1. The Party

_AN: So here is another Prince of Tennis fanfiction, but this time with Atobe and Hyotei. Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own my OC Kimiko and creative ideas that make up this story._

Love Me, My King?

Chapter One

The Party

My question to the reader is what do you think of when you hear the name Keigo Atobe? Most likely rich, tennis player, captain, handsome, and quite flashy? Well for me it's a completely different thing, I think of the bigheaded prick that torments me day in and day out with his flashy attitude and his bigheadedness plus his insults, but frankly he's the love of my life. I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not an over obsessive fan girl. Actually I'm his childhood friend, neighbor, and as he tells me his entertainment. Let me explain that last statement. Keigo decided upon entering Hyotei Academy that he would turn my school life into a living hell by turning practically the whole school against me. He finds it rather entertaining, or so I'm told.

Keigo and I have known each other from birth. Not surprising since our fathers were best friends throughout their entire school career, plus the little fact of being business partners in this big time firm, well his father runs one company and my father runs a sister company that supports each other. So you can say I know Keigo quite well. If I wanted to I could spread around his most embarrassing moments, but I care about him too much to do that. Oh and trust me there has been many times that I wanted to. Believe me on that one!

Anyway, I'm probably getting way ahead of myself here. I am Kimiko Huriyuki, newly promoted girls' tennis club captain and number one outcast of Hyotei Academy. Awesome introduction, huh? No, not really right? I probably would have had a better one if Keigo was nicer to me T.T anyway back to my story.

Today was Keigo's big party for I don't even know what they were celebrating this time, but I was invited by his father. I doubt that Keigo even knows I'm going to be there, like he would care anyway. I'm actually in the middle of deciding what I'm going to wear and all the other stuff that comes after it.

"Young miss, you should wear the new dress your father brought all the way from America," one of the maids suggested.

I pondered that thought for a moment, "It would make him feel better if I did, plus it's formal but not over the top formal. Hmm, I suppose that would work."

She smiled and fetched the black and red gown for me. My father informed me that it was an evening gown and it was beautiful, I had to emit that. The straps are about two inches thick with accents trimming the change from the red to the black that transitioned at an angle meeting at the bottom of the 'V' neckline and going up at a 45 degree angle. The black silk material flowed down towards the bottom of the dress where it ended strangely. The dress had this layered look with a red under material that is revealed when the top layer had this separation where it looked like the material had been split and the right came up at a steady curve and met at the back of the dress. The bottom of the first layer was trimmed in a deep crimson red with accents along the top hem. It flowed nicely that is true and I like the color combination. For once my father made a good pick, I'm super happy it's not pink that's for sure.

The maids that were helping me applauded when I came out from behind the changing board with the dress on. It fit to my curves surprisingly.

"You look beautiful, young miss," one stated smiling at me.

I looked down at myself and back at the mirror that stood in front of me, "You really think so?"

"Yes, absolutely beautiful," the other agreed.

I smiled at the two relieved that I didn't look completely stupid in the dress.

I turned to them, "Alright girls, now on to the next troubling task shoes that actually match."

They both looked at each other and I could see the mental messages going back and forth before they both rushed to my closet and snatched up a pair of high heels.

"Here, these will match perfectly. The black with the small gems complement the accents of the dress. The style of three straps crossing the foot is an elegant look and completely comfortable," one explained.

I was dumb founded they put so much thought into it in like five seconds.

"They won't fall off your feet easily with the way the back is designed to match the curve of the heel," the other stated.

"Alright, if you two think so. Thank you; you know how I am with all this fancy stuff matching and all. I'd be hopeless without your help," I stated giving the two smiles.

"We know," they answered in unison.

I giggle at them. I swear they're twins.

"Now, young miss, what shall we do with your hair?" one asked.

"Good question," I answered honestly, "I have no idea."

"Let's keep it down for once since you always wear your hair up it would be a nice change," the other suggested.

The one on the right shook her head in agreement. So that's exactly what I did, I left the waist length black almost dark blue hair down for once and within ten minutes more I was completely ready to face Keigo for the first time since the end of last school year.

~STS~

"There you are," Mr. Atobe called upon my father's and my arrival.

"Yes, we're a few minutes late. I apologize for that," my father stated shaking Mr. Atobe's hand.

Mr. Atobe returned the gesture, "All is forgiven. I can see why you'd be a little late. Our little Kimiko was getting fancied up."

Mr. Atobe sent me a wink. I smiled in return not really knowing what to give as a response.

"How have you been, Kimiko, it's been awhile since I last saw you?" he questioned.

"Fine, thank you for asking," I stated politely.

"Still so polite even after all of the years you've known me?" He shook his head at me.

My father smiled as he responded, "She does that a lot."

Mr. Atobe sighed. "Keigo is in the main hall you should go find him."

I knew that was the sign that the two males needed to talk business. I bowed politely and walked away from the two.

I headed to the main hall, yes, but I wasn't about to go find Keigo just yet. I really didn't want to see him before the school year started, but I swear that fate and luck hate me. Not even a second after I stepped into the main hall did I run straight into Keigo. The contact of his muscular figure made me stumble slightly on the spiked heels I am currently wearing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he barked as he wiped the spilt punch off his top.

"Gomen," I replied looking down at the floor.

I knew that I was going to get it for this, I just knew it.

"Kimiko, is that you?" he asked, the doubt rolled off his words.

I made myself look up at the male confirming his suspicions. I found his dumbfounded look adorable, but didn't let it affect my expression.

"You look….different," he stated trying to look for the right word.

I raise one of my eyebrows at him. "Is that good or bad?"

How was I supposed to know what that meant?

"Good," he replied still looking me up and down.

I guess he was just trying to take in all the difference that supposedly happened over the summer.

"Er, thanks, I think," I replied, kind of nervous from the way he continued to stare at me.

"Atobe, who's that you're talking to? I don't recognize her," the normally always sleeping tennis player asked popping up next to Keigo.

"This is Kimiko, Jirou," Keigo answered.

"No way, she looks so different," the redhead acrobat stated coming up along with the rest of the regulars of Hyotei Boys' tennis team.

"I don't think I changed that much over the summer," I stated starting to feel really uncomfortable under the stares of the eight regulars.

"Yes you did," Yuushi replied, "and it's a very good change."

I saw Atobe glare out the corner of his eye. Now that was abnormal of him to do. Yuushi smirked. He took a step closer grabbing my hand.

He asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

Atobe glared harder at Yuushi. This made me very intrigued at the reasons behind the glare. I smiled thinking this would be interesting.

"I'd be delighted to," I answered.

Yuushi and I stepped onto the dance floor just as a new song began to play. He slipped his arm around my waist and held my hand up with the other. I placed my hand on his bicep gently.

"How have you been, Kimiko," he question.

"Just fine, you?" I decided it would be more interesting to keep the conversation up.

Maybe he would shed some light on the way Keigo was acting. I caught sight of Keigo and his deadly glare directed at Yuushi. I'm certain that he was thinking of different ways to kill Yuushi with that glare.

"Very well thank you. You know I wanted to dance with you to see if Atobe finally came to his senses," Yuushi explained.

"Care to shed some more light on that one?" I questioned.

He smirked, probably sensing my curiosity and wanting to be sadistic like normal, "You'll understand shortly."

I sighed; he loved playing these mind games with me. I'm sure it was his favorite pass time. Of all the years I had known him, he's always been this way with me; it's in vain to hope he'll be more direct about telling me things.

I continued to watch Keigo from the corner of my eye. I giggled a little at his expression. Keigo never acted this way over me, it's puzzling but at the same time amusing.

"What are you giggling about?" Yuushi asked, his curiosity kicking in.

"Keigo's facial expression," I replied nonchalantly.

Yuushi turned his head slightly and caught sight of Keigo too, he chuckled along with me. I believe Keigo saw that and his glare intensified. I felt the heat just wanting to burn a whole right through Yuushi.

"I think we should stop before Keigo does something bad," I stated pulling away from the hold.

Yuushi smiled, "I believe that you are right."

Yuushi walked me back over to Keigo who was glaring so intensely at Yuushi he didn't really notice me. I waved my hand in front of his face hoping to break his glare. Nothing, of course.

"Keigo," I barked snapping my fingers in front of his face.

That woke him up. He looked down at me with a baffled look as if he couldn't understand how I got there.

"What?" I asked confused by his look.

He said nothing; instead he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. I didn't like that. All, and I do mean ALL, of Keigo's fangirls could see us. I was already tormented by them since I knew Keigo since birth; I didn't want to give them even more amino to light the fire.

Keigo slipped his arm tightly around my waist pulling me closer than any other dancing hold I'd been in. he gracefully slipped my right hand in his left. I shouldn't be surprised by this considering it is Keigo, the King of Hyotei. He effortlessly guided me through the song.

"Keigo, why?" I questioned.

"Because, I didn't want you dancing with Yuushi," he stated.

I smiled, "You've never been that possessive of me before, Keigo, what changed?"

He paused a moment before answering, "Because, I felt like it."

"That's a childish answer, Keigo," I responded.

He paused for another moment, the song was almost to a closing and he refused to answer me. I sighed, I knew he was stubborn I should have expected this. The song ended and I pulled away from.

I bowed slightly and politely said, "Thank you for the dance Keigo."

I turned and walked away not bothering to look over my shoulder when he called my name. I had to be strong and keep my front up; I couldn't let myself break down, not in front of him. I wouldn't let him know that he got my hopes for one moment and then crushed them all over again.

I walked past the rest of the regulars quickly trying to escape to solitude where I could wallow in my own misery. Like I said before, fate hates me and just loves to see how much it can make my life a living hell. Someone grabbed my hand not letting me escape. I stayed turned away from them not allowing anyone to see the hurt that consumed my facial features and the tears threatening to fall from my icy blue orbs.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Yuushi's deep voice echoed to my ears.

I didn't want him to see me like this; I know how he gets with this subject. He's been my friend for years; he treats me almost like a little sister. The way he picks on me, though with a little twist with his sadistic ways, and the way he is protective of me. I didn't want him to hurt Keigo because of my own damn hopes.

"Nothing, let go of me." My tone barren of any emotion not allowing to hint at anything.

He pulled me closer to him stating, "I know you better than that, don't lie to me."

I jerked away from his grasp and ran. Full on sprinted out of the main hall only to be stopped by my father and Mr. Atobe.

"Kimiko!" My father called before I could reach the front door.

I stopped and quickly assembled a mask so I could face him without him worrying about me.

"What's wrong?" I could hear his concern.

I turned to face the two men. I smiled slightly just to reassure them nothing was the matter.

"It's nothing father, I'm just feeling a bit tired. I'm feeling really dizzy so I thought it would be best if I went home and rested." It wasn't totally a lie; I was feeling dizzy just not from being tired.

He gave me one of those concerned smiles. "Alright, I'd rather you be in good health for the new school year in a few days. Get some rest you do look like you haven't gotten much lately."

"Yes Father," I replied and politely bowed at Mr. Atobe, "Thank you for inviting me and I'm terribly sorry for having to leave in such a rush."

"It's alright, but be sure to stop by sometime so I can see you every now and then. Don't be such a stranger," he stated smiling at me.

"Yes sir."

I turned and walked out of the house trying to continue to walk without collapsing. I held onto my right arm trying to control my emotions just for a little longer until I was out of sight of the mansion. I decided to walk, it wasn't like it was really that far and the night air might help clear my head so I could think straighter possibly.

I hated it when I became like this. You would think by now I would get it in my head that Keigo pretty much hates me and that I need to give up on my feelings for him or it'll only end up hurting me again…kinda like it is now.

Tears streamed from my eyes once I was in the safety of the shadows of the street. Slowly, using the fence as support, I made my way to my house. Once inside my room I collapsed unable to fight the pain off anymore. It hit me like waves of an ocean upon the beach just pounding into my heart causing tears to flow uncontrollably. Somehow I managed to pull myself up, kicking off the spiked heels first in order to do so, and changed out of the evening gown and into my pajamas. Throwing myself on my queen sized bed I cried myself to sleep once again for the hundredth time by now.

_AN: so how'd I do? You're feedback would be awesome. Please let me know what you guys think._


	2. Win or Parish

Chapter Two

Win or Parish

The next morning I woke up to the bright sunlight peeking thought the slightly opened curtain. The salty tear trails clung to my skin, crested over from the thousands of tears shed. I knew I didn't have the strength to move though I needed to move my pitiful self to take a hot bath. Slowly I lifted my sorrow filled limbs from the bed and sluggishly moved to the joint bathroom.

I cursed myself for the pain I caused upon myself. I did bring it upon myself really; allowing my hopes to raise so much with Yuushi's words and how Keigo acted. I was a fool. How could I let Keigo play so freely with my emotions? That one was easy, because I'm a fool, a hopeless, foolish girl wishing for the impossible.

I ducted down, causing the water level to reach to barely touching my nose, trying to get depressing thoughts from my head; failing miserably of course. Silently I blew away bubbles from my face, loosing myself in the depressed state of mind.

"Young miss," called one of my personal maids, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I called back.

"Please hurry, there is a young man waiting for you," she called.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Yuushi, ma'am," she answered.

I sighed before lifting myself from the warm bath.

~STS~

"What do you want?" my foul mood reflecting in my tone.

Yuushi smiled at me. "To see if you were alright, but gageing by your mood I'd say no."

"Fine 'Professor of moods'," I snippily teased, "you are correct in your assumption."

"Oh and what has put you in such a bad mood?" he smirked for he already knew the answer.

"You should know you're partly to blame?"

Ok, maybe I was being unfair by blaming him and taking out my depression on poor Yuushi, but I didn't particularly care at that exact moment.

"Do enlighten me?" Yuushi seemed intrigued with his contribution to my depression.

I glared at him.

"Oh it's that again," he sighed, "didn't Atobe tell you anything last night?"

"No, he didn't answer my question. He just silently shot down my hopes and feelings once again without a care." I plopped once again on my bed, burring my head into my pillows.

"Now I wouldn't go that far as to say 'without a care'," he mused.

"Who's side are you on?" I defensively accused, lifting myself upon my elbows to send a glare at my supposed friend.

"I'm the neutral one here," he stated simply.

My glare intensified.

"Bull crap! You're the provoker! Being neutral is not getting involved, Yuushi, you, being the sadistic one, love to provoke the situation to make it worse than it already started out to be!" I snipped.

I might be going a bit overboard on him, but he did disserve it…..kinda.

He sighed. "Alright, you win. I provoked the situation last night."

I glared at him fiercely warning him to correct his answer.

"And most of the other times, but I do have reasons behind why," he finished.

"Oh, do tell these so called reasons behind all my suffering the past two years!" I snipped again, anger bubbling up inside me.

Yuushi diverted his eyes. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Some friend you are," I huffed, turning my head away from him.

He sighed again. "Atobe will have to tell you himself."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine King's pet."

Yuushi laughed at that which made my giggle too.

"Now why don't we go and play some tennis?" he asked, "that's always seemed to help take your mind off things."

"Alright, but I'm going to beat you this time," I stated rolling off my bed.

"I doubt that," he chuckled.

"Just wait and see."

I jumped up from my position on the floor scooping up my tennis bag from under the bed. A smirk proudly resided upon my full lips, confidence radiated from me.

"Let's go," he motioned to the door.

~STS~

"Let's make it more interesting huh?" Yuushi asked once we made it to the courts.

I thought for a moment. Was I really up to a sadistic bet today? Sure why not.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned leaning slightly on the net.

"You have to shake first," he stated.

I sighed; this one must be very sadistic then.

"I'll humor you," I said as I held my right hand out for a handshake.

He took my hand and smiled his sadistic smile.

"If I win you have to confess to Atobe the sappiest way in front of the whole school."

"What?"

That's way beyond his normal sadistic, that's just plain cruel.

He smirked, "You already agreed."

The sneaky bastard was going to be the death of me I swear!

"Fine, but if I win you have to do something too!" I childishly replied.

"And what would that be," he asked fully amused at my childish mood.

I took a deep breath about to say something then sighed putting my head down and slouching my shoulders and mumbled, "I don't know."

He chuckled at me.

"I'll figure something out," I defensively replied sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled again. "Let's just start. I'll give you the serve."

"Oh aren't you a gentlemen?" I mocked, snatching up a ball and running to my baseline before he could think of doing something in retaliation.

Behind the line I took a deep breath and cleared my mind; that would be the only way I had a chance. I took my stance behind the line, bouncing the tennis ball once then tossing it in the air. With a powerful swing the face of my racket connected with the ball with a crack. The yellow orb was sent spiraling through the air to the far corner; bad idea on my part. Yuushi, being the base line player that he is, effortlessly returned it short and to the left. I had to sprint to reach it. I dove and popped it up, preformed a tumble before backing up expecting the return to be deep; which it was, straight to the back right corner. Running I tumbled again shooting it back fast. I rolled and quickly jumped up hoping to be able to reach the next return in time, of course not. He returned it short again. I sighed this was going to be a long match.

~TS~

My breath came in short, fast pants, my body covered in sweat. When I said long match I meant it. It's already been four hours and the score is 6-5 Yuushi in the lead, last game to decide my fate. I looked over at Yuushi, he was barely breathing hard; was I that out of shape. I swear starting tomorrow I'm running 10 km five times a day! This is ridiculous to be so warn out like this.

Yuushi called out, "Tired already Kimiko?"

"Oh shut up you," I called back getting ready for his serve.

The Hyotei boy's regulars and girl's regulars gathered around the court watching our match continue on. That alone was nerve racking to say the least. I took a deep breath clearing my mind once again to focus on my opponents movements.

"Here we go," he called making fun of me as if I didn't already know he was going to serve.

Just for the remark I decided to return it short, just barely falling over the net. I smirked as it hit the ground and rolled away from the running Yuushi.

"Want to make another crack, Yuushi, I'll have you running all over the courts if you do?" I yelled.

He smirked, "Then let's do that, it is the last match after all."

I stepped back into the center of the back court. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds clearing my head. A new aura flowed off me; I was going to get completely serious now. I crouched down making my body aerodynamic to lung forward anyway I needed to.

He served again, this time to the left. I took one step, spinning my body around pivoting off my left foot and sliced the spin of the tennis ball. It looked as though it floated through the air, until it passed the net when it gained speed and swerved from its original path. Yuushi quickly performed one of his many counters sending the ball spiraling to my right. Taking two steps I became into position and shot the return deep into the far corner right next to the line. Yuushi smiled.

"love-30," he called.

I sighed and returned to my start position. This time the serve was fast with a lot of top spin and directed at the far corner. I attempted to get there, but my attempts were in vain. I could already sense Yuushi's smirk. I brushed a hand through my bangs. I'd have to use the new technique I've been working on over the summer I guess.

Once again I returned to my starting position this time though I didn't crouch down like normal. I bounced up on my toes much like the split step would do. This was just a little different though instead of getting half a step forward I could move a step in any direction and still be able to change directions at a drop of a pin, this technique takes a lot of leg strength to pull off and a gymnastics' reflex as well. Yuushi looked at me strange, this would be the first time he'd seen this move.

"What, Yuushi? Forget how to serve?" I teased though I'm sure I just signed my death certificate.

Yuushi didn't even bother answering he just served. The serve landed short, but I was already there. I returned it to the middle side opposite of Yuushi. He bolted over using his long legs to his advantage and return deep. I ran back fast and pretty much lobbed it over my shoulder; flipping once to redirect myself for the short return, popping it up in almost a second too late, over the net. Yuushi was already there and smashing it back again. I sighed; you would think I'd learn while playing Yuushi not to pop off because this is what happens as a result.

"Do tell where did you find a move like that?" Yuushi asked.

"Created it myself," I stated, moving to center court.

We're tied again! I have to come up with a better strategy because my body will give out soon if I'm running every direction again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Keigo's smirk, his features laughing at me. That ticked me off! I wasn't going to let these two points go easily even if it was the death of me.

Yuushi stepped behind the line preparing his serve.

~TS Half Hour~

The final rally continued on and on, don't ask how it was possible, but it was. I ran ramped from one side to the other launching my counters away from Yuushi to see him run as well, though his height was an advantage to him. I dove for a ball here and there flipping and rolling back on my feet before launching myself to the other side. I tried to pinpoint a return at Yuushi's feet, but that back fired as well.

My muscles screamed at me with each movement that I made, begging with me to end it all already. Through my distraction of my muscles screaming I almost missed the return shot. I did a one handed cartwheel; using the momentum of the cartwheel to power the return to the far corner. As soon as my feet touched the ground I darted towards the next return.

I ran headlong to the back corner having to dive to pop it up. I rolled on the ground and watched in horror as the ball landed on the net, teetering on the cord debating which side it would fall. A small gust of wind whipped through the air, tipping the tennis ball just enough to push it over the edge. My head dropped with the contact of the tennis ball to the concrete; the sound echoing through the court sealing my fate.

_AN: Ok sorry guys that it kinda dragged on towards the end. I hate writer's block, but bear with me. I promise it gets better with lots of drama, but when do you not have that when it involves the King of Hyotei? Feedback would be awesome, tell me what you think please?_


	3. Small Fight

Chapter 3

A Small Fight

I cursed fate; it loved to torment me I swear it had nothing better to do than make my life hell. I could feel Yuushi's triumph roll from his form. He seemed very proud of himself for placing me in such a tormenting situation. I would have glared but I didn't have the willpower to move my head at the moment. I felt Keigo's smirk even from where I was. That pissed me off more. I sighed and moved to stand though my muscles screamed otherwise. My muscles constricted and I nearly face planted because of it. I looked up to see several concerned faces because of it. Yuushi even jumped the net to come to me.

"Did you push yourself too hard?" he questioned, concern reflected from his dark orbs.

I shook my head as I striated up slowly as to let my muscles to get use to the movement holding onto him to help balance myself. Yuushi looked at me with disbelief.

"I'm just a bit out of shape is all," I tried to pass it off as I slowly made it to my bag.

I looked around slightly; my bag wasn't where it should be. I looked up when I noticed another pair of shoes by the bench. I looked up to see one of the 8th graders of the girl's team. In her hands she held my tennis bag. I raised my eyebrow slightly at her.

"That was amazing, Captain, I never knew you were that good to keep up with Yuushi-san," she piped, her eyes glowed with a new found respect.

"Thank you," I stated questioningly.

She smiled. "I'll carry your bag for you."

"Thanks."

Defiantly not used to that one. Yuushi chuckled behind me. I shot a glare at him. He came up to behind me in very close proximity.

"Don't forget our bet," he whispered into my ear.

A blush rose upon my cheeks. "Yeah I know."

He walked off as soon as we both felt the glare from Keigo directed toward us; Yuushi to his practice and me to my own, but much slower a pace.

~TP~

"Captain, when did you start doing acrobatic play?" one girl asked as they sat around stretching near where I sat resting my muscles.

I thought for a moment. "I started it once I came here. At my old school I wasn't allowed to do tennis because they didn't have girls' tennis so my father had me do gymnastics, I just carried part of that over to here when I started playing tennis again."

"When did you start playing against Yuushi in your free time?" another questioned.

"During my freshmen year," simply put.

"Have you ever beaten him?" one excitedly questioned.

"Unfortunately no, but I have gotten very close many times," then things like today happen.

"Captain, have you ever played Atobe?" one asked timidly, they knew Keigo was a touchy subject around me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Did you win?" they looked up in wonder.

"Once, though if you ask him about it he'll say he let me win," I replied a small smirk forming.

"That's amazing," they stated in unison.

I smiled at them then fell into thought. I had trouble thinking of a cheesy way to confess to Keigo. Maybe it would help if I ask the girls and asking a personal question like this would show them that I trust them which would help the results of the team. I think I'm over analyzing again.

"Girls, can I ask a personal question?" I questioned.

"Hai, hai you can ask us anything," one answered quickly.

"What would you say is the cheesiest or sappiest way to confess to someone?" a slight blush crossed my cheeks.

"Well, there's always the love confess down on a knee and resisting Shakespeare," one piped.

"Oh and there's a moonlit dinner scenario," another stated.

"And a walk among the Sakura blossoms that one's my favorite."

"Don't forget sweeping the woman up in the arms of her prince and walking off into the setting sun."

"Oh, how about the

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow. The things they came up with surprised me.

"Thank you girls, that really helps," I stated.

"Why did you need to know?" one closest to me asked.

"Well you see I have to do this bet, Yuushi and I always make bets that we have to do if we lose, so I needed to know a really sappy way to confess," I vaguely explained.

"Who do you have to confess to?" someone asked.

My face flushed red hot and they erupted up into fits of giggle.

"It's okay Captain you don't have to tell us, we'll probably know soon enough anyway."

I smiled at them, she was right they would know since I'll be doing it in front of the whole school soon.

"Come on let's get started. Everyone stretched enough I don't want pulled or torn muscles before the season starts?" I stated.

"Hai," came the chorus response.

I stood though my muscles still demanded me not to.

"Captain, I think it would be a better idea if you just sat and observe today. We don't want you injured before the season starts either."

I looked at each of their faces and I know I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of this one. I sat back in defeat. They quickly ran into doing our drills quickly.

~TS~

I walked from the courts heading home where I'd go straight to lay in a hot bath with Epson salt to calm my abused muscles. As I walked past the boy's courts I noticed two figures standing in the middle of one court. One figure was furious, it just radiated off him, the other cool and calm even though the situation would be nerve racking. I paused in my motions and focused on the figures seeing if I could distinguish who they were. I heard muffle statements exchanged though I couldn't totally hear what they said I recognized the voices. Keigo and Yuushi were arguing again, I decided I'd better get out of there and quick. I quicken my pace a little to get away from the courts unnoticed till I ran directly into a figure I didn't even noticed was walking in front of me. The force caused me to topple backwards. I tried catching myself slightly which wasn't a good idea, especially with my muscles cramping and screaming as they were.

"Kimiko, you okay?" I heard the figure asked.

I looked up to met by amber orbs and silver hair and a long brown haired male behind him.

"I'm fine, sorry for running into you Choutarou, I wasn't paying attention," I replied.

"It's okay," he replied with a smile before offering a hand to help me up.

"Thank you," I stated with a small smile of my own.

"Welcome," he replied and a huff from the other male.

I looked over Choutarou's shoulder at Ryou.

"Grumpy much?" I questioned which only got me a glare from the short male.

I giggled slightly. "Hey, I know it probably is none of my business and you don't have to tell me but what are Yuushi and Keigo arguing about?"

I probably sounded really pathetic at that moment but I was concerned since that party.

Choutarou and Ryou looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Well, it's nothing really. You shouldn't worry about it, but if it's really bothering you when we left they were arguing about tennis arrangements," Choutarou answered.

The breathe I didn't realize I was holding came out in relief. "Thank you."

"I know this is a really personal question but what is your relationship with Yuushi and Keigo?"

"Yeah, the whole teams been wondering exactly what's been going on," Ryou added his foul mood reflected in his tone, "Because of what happen the other day Atobe is much harder on us than before and we want to know what exactly triggered it."

I looked at them in shock at the question and the new information I'd acquired.

"Well, Keigo I've known since I was real little. Our fathers are business partners and we're neighbors and that's pretty much our relationship. Yuushi is one of my closest friends and he kind of sees me as a little sister that he loves to torment," I answered.

"Somehow I think there's more to your relationships than that," Ryou huffed.

"Then tell me if you're so smart about it. I told you exactly what I know about them," I huffed back his foul mood rubbing off on me.

He glared at me. "The only time Atobe acts like the way he has is when something happens to you explain that."

"I don't know maybe he's overprotective because I was his childhood friend or maybe he's just looking out for me because my father asked him to. How the hell am I suppose to know what's going through his big head?" I snipped.

He was about to reply but shut up when some new figures came up behind us.

"So I have a big head huh?" I heard Keigo's voice behind me.

I tensed up; he wasn't supposed to hear that.

I turned around. "Yes, you have a big head."

Keigo glared. "I do not."

"Keigo, you have a big head. You think you can do whatever you want because of your family name and your reputation." Am I an idiot or what?

Keigo's glare intensified. Hatred rolled off of him and if looks could kill I'd be dead in a heartbeat. I could tell something much worse than just the whole school turned against me was coming my way.

"Fine if you feel that way. I hate you and never want to see you or anything you are dead to me," he said as calmly as he could but the venom still flowed from those words.

"Fine," I replied dryly looking down at the concrete ground.

I heard his footsteps pass me and two other sets fallow him. Seconds after their footfalls weren't audible two arms engulfed me.

"I'm sorry," Yuushi's voice wisped into my ear, "I'm really sorry, I had agitated him before hand and he took it out on you."

I pulled away and wiped the few tears that slipped away. "It wasn't your fault I brought it on myself."

Yuushi looked at me concerned.

"I'm going home."

_AN: Ok finally got the next chapter finished. Does anyone else notice that I like to throw random twists in my stories? Anyway hope you enjoyed let me know what you think please. Next chapter out soon hopefully by the end of the week._


	4. Awkward Dinner?

Chapter 4

Awkward Dinner?

The next day my father came into my room with some very important information.

"Kimiko, Mr. Atobe has invited us to dinner," He stated.

I froze. '_Kuso! I have to think of something to get out of it.'_

"Tonight?" I questioned, "I was planning on doing a training session with the girls tonight."

"You're not getting out of this one. Call them tell them that you have to call it off. You will be dressed and ready to walk out of this house by 5:45 you got that?" he stated firmly, looking me dead in the eye giving me that look that scared the shit out of me.

"Hai," I almost squeaked.

He walked out of my room. I sighed in depression; tonight was going to be tense.

~TS~

I sat at the Atobe's table directly across from Keigo, whose glare I could feel boring holes in me. The atmosphere around us was tense and I mean so tense you could take a knife and slice through it, it was so thick. I was surprised that the adults couldn't feel it. Maybe they did but decided to pay it no mind who knew with them. I could hear the clocks tick counting down when I could make my escape. I had a fool proof plan. Before I left I told my father that the girls still wanted to train tonight even if it was real late and their parents were fine with that. He had told me I had to stay until at least the meal was finished and their visiting hour began before I'd be able to leave. Finally, seven thirty hit the meal had finished about fifteen minutes ago that way it wouldn't be completely impolite of me to leave.

My father looked up at the clock. "Kimiko, look at the time."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Atobe I have a meeting to go to regarding the girls' tennis team. I'm very sorry for having to leave, but thank you for inviting me to such a lovely dinner," I stated acting shock and sorrowful.

"It's understandable being the captain and all. Keigo has had to go to several of those already. Thank you for coming," Mr. Atobe replied.

I bowed before rushing out the door to go change into something I can actually move around in.

~STS~

I walked out the gate of our mansion, tennis bag in hand. I wasn't expecting to see a figure waiting for me by the gate.

"What do you want, Keigo?" I snipped.

Hey, I do have a right to ok.

"My father told me to escort you so that you weren't walking on your own. It's not my choice to be here," he stated, resent reigned in his tone.

"Then how about stand out here for a half hour then you won't get in trouble and you don't have to be with me, kills two birds with one stone," I huffed.

He scoffed at that. "I may hate you but I wouldn't leave a girl defenseless."

"Awe, aren't you such a gentlemen," I mocked, turning to storm down the sidewalk.

He keep up with me effortlessly, considering he was pretty much a foot taller than me it wasn't that surprising. Once again the atmosphere grew tense as silence settled in. I wanted to bring up something; anything as long as it would break the tension, but his words from yesterday rang through my head over and over again. I looked down avoiding Keigo's eyes completely. We finally made it to the courts.

"You can leave now you know," I stated going to the girls' court expecting Keigo to leave already.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Keigo questioned.

"You're the one that said you wanted nothing to do with me," I snipped in response.

Keigo chuckled at me; I guess it was funny to agitate me, who knows?

"You don't like to be in situations that have a lot of tension I see," he commented.

"What?" I was beyond confused.

"You don't like tension in a situation. That's why you made this excuse, to get away from the dinner and now you trying to get out of this one by sending me away," Keigo stated smirking that he could see through my lie.

"I don't like tension in certain situations, I love it in competition. It's different on the tennis court than with people away from a sport," I explained though I don't know why.

"Then why did you come here even though you lied about meeting your team?" Keigo leaned against the fence.

"I have my reasons and they're none of your business," I huffed entering the court my favorite racket in hand.

I went to the baseline with a small basket of tennis balls. I grabbed one and took my stance to serve. I've been developing a new type of serve with a lot of power and spin making it nearly impossible to return, but I couldn't get it in and it frustrated me to no end. I served once and it went out like normal. I served again this time changing the angle of my racket just slightly, but the results were the same. I heard Keigo chuckle at me.

"What do you find so amusing?" I questioned getting defensive like normal.

"That you're still pathetic at tennis," he replied nonchalantly.

"Urasai!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

This earned me another chuckle from the king. I glared though it has never affected him in the first place. I went back to serving, ignoring him in the process which I knew would irk him since he is a king after all.

~STS~

I was beyond frustrated. Everything I tried did nothing but send the ball out of bounds. I sighed frustrated at myself and being constantly being watching by Keigo wasn't helping.

I heard the chain link jingle as he lifted his form from the fence. I glanced at him wondering why he chose now to move from his perch. He advanced towards me.

"You're over thinking it," he stated.

Grabbing my right hand he turned around me matching my stance. He slowly guided me through the movement of the serve showing me exactly what I was doing wrong. He guided me once through a real serve, it landed just before the base line.

"Now you try it by yourself," he said taking a step back.

I did another serve this way the same as he had guided me to. It landed the same place as the other right along the baseline.

"Why?" I questioned.

"To remind you I'm not as bad as you've come to believe," he replied walking to the exit, "Come on I'll walk you home."

~STS~

I walked through the door expect no one and was surprised that my father sat in foyer.

"So did you fix the problem between you two?" He questioned turning as soon as I walked through the door.

Heat rose to my cheeks instantly.

"I take that as a yes. What you didn't think we noticed the tension between you too? I see how much faith you have in us," he stated mock hurt at the end.

I shook my head. "I'm going to bed night dad."

I laid on my bed memories of the past rushing through my head. I remember how Keigo was to me as I child. He is the reason I play tennis. He started before me and was showing off about it. I decided I wanted to learn too but never was any good at it till Keigo helped me much like he did today. I see now maybe he hasn't changed as much as I've thought these past two years that we haven't really interacted with each other. I fell asleep thinking of the past and how I could sweep the king off his feet in the coming days.

_AN: Another one done. What cha think? A little better than my last one where I had trouble getting where I wanted to that's why it kinda grinded at the end and writer's block in chapter two._


	5. Advice?

Chapter 5

Advice?

"Yuushi, help me!" I whined.

"Why?" he mocked me with a whiny voice of his own.

"You're the one that got me in this mess in the first place! The least you can do is help me!"

He smirked. "Technically, you losing got you in this situation."

I glared at him.

"Yuushi, so help me god I will take one of your romance novels and beat your head in one of these days," I threatened flaring my arms around dramatically.

He only chuckled at my outburst. He knew full well I'd never do that let alone catch him in order to do that. I sighed and slumped down into one of the comfy chairs in Yuushi's study.

"I don't see a reason for you to be stressing so much over this," Yuushi stated off hand.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not a romantic, nor do I want to be!" I exclaimed.

Yuushi chuckled at that. "Then I guess I'll have to help you my pathetic friend."

"The man who constantly reads romance novels is calling me pathetic. I've hit a new low," I stated nonchalantly.

"I'm not ashamed and Gakuto doesn't seem to mind the ideas they give me," Yuushi countered.

My eye twitched a little, "You know what I don't want to know. I have no comment what so ever."

Yuushi smiled at that. He knew I wasn't homophobic, but listening to his love life with the certain redhead made me a bit depressed actually and honestly some things you just don't need to know about your best friend.

"Anyway, why don't you do something with a play on words. Since he is the king of Hyotei, you could make it set in the 18th century. We could use the festival as the stage," Yuushi stated a weird gleam in his eyes, "and make the festival completely revolve around it. I could pull some strings and make it happen."

I stared blankly at him. "I'm not sure what I should be more afraid of, you coming up with this idea in seconds, or that you're going to completely set it up for me."

He gave me an evil laugh in response; which sent a chill down my spine. To say I wasn't worried would be my biggest lie.

~TS~

So when Yuushi said he could pull a few strings was a complete understatement. The very next day the festival committee completely threw out their old plan for Yuushi's completely drawn out one, costume stores began to stock 18 century attire, and the festival might actually be complete this time. He even convinced my girls' tennis team to drag me out to try on dresses for the festival. The influence he had was astounding really, the only other person that could have that power was Keigo, and if you ask me I say Yuushi got Keigo's help.

The festival was running on schedule and with Yuushi's help I had a full monologue ready to go. He said even Shakespeare would be in tears from its quality. That somehow didn't make me feel better at all. When the day of the festival came about I spent most of the morning getting ready for it. With the help of my maids I slipped into the several layers of the dress. I felt as though I was wearing a hundred pounds of fabric though I knew that was an exudation. The dress was a deep blue in color with white trim around the neck line, sleeves, and bottom. With a corset the bust area was form fitting. At the hips the fabric puffed out due to so many layers. Matching heels clad my feet so I may actually reach Keigo's shoulders.

They somehow managed to twist and curl my very stubborn hair up into spiral curls. They bounced at the back of my head where they were held in a standard ponytail. The maids used some strong holding spray to hold them in place. My makeup subtle with some blush and very light eyeliner plus mascara lightly applied.

I looked in the mirror wondering if this would really work.

"You look like a princess, young miss," one maid stated.

"No not a princess, but a queen," the other corrected.

"I hope you're right," I breathed.

~TS~

The festival was beautiful, but shouldn't that be expected from Hyotei. They even made this outside stage that looked identical to that of Shakespearian age theaters looked like. Yuushi had planned everything out perfectly like the genius he is. Keigo stood in his king attire giving a speech to the school, like a king to his subjects. I looked out into the crowd my stomach turning and flipping as I thought I'd have to do this in front of all of those people. My breath wouldn't come out coherently as my lungs decided they didn't want to work. Yuushi come up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"It's time to whisk your king off his feet."

My breath caught once more before I let it out slowly as I closed my eyes. I took control of my emotions and decided that I would use them to my advantage. I took a step out onto stage looking only at Keigo.

_AN: couldn't help leaving it off at a cliff hanger tehe. Anyway only one more chapter left before the story ends. Let me know what you think of it please? Hopefully now that finals are done and I'm on break now I'll actually get stuff done quicker. Next chapter up hopefully soon._


	6. Confession

Chapter 6

Confession

Keigo seemed a bit shocked or confused on what exactly was happening and I don't blame him for being so.

"Beloved king, here thy humble plea," I started off dramatic then it went south from there, "Yadda yadda, yadda, something, something, something, more these, thys and thous which I don't understand."

Keigo gave me a completely confused look. I turned on my heels towards where Yuushi stood off stage.

"You know what Yuushi, screw your script! I'm not a romantic!" I turned again to Keigo, "And since I'm up here embarrassing myself as is why don't I give you a full show. Screw the prince sweeping the princess off her feet."

I grabbed the front of Kegio's ruffled shirt and pulled him towards me. My balance slipped because of the heels and we both went down to the hard stage floor. Keigo's lips connected harshly against my own. Our teeth clashing together as our heads smashed to the floor. I expected Keigo to get up as soon as he could, but instead his lips moved against mine causing the kiss to go deeper. His tongue licked at my bottom lip asking permission. My lips fell apart and his tongue dipped in rubbing against my own. I heard hoots and hollers from the crowd. Keigo slowly pulled away.

"Was that part of your plan?" he whispered into my ear.

"No, fate hates me so of course not," I whispered back.

"Fate doesn't hate you, it brought you to me didn't it?" he questioned with that sexy smile of his.

Keigo helped me up and I tried to stand on my own two feet but between smacking my head on the floor and Keigo's kiss, I felt dizzier than I've ever felt before. Keigo seemed to notice my lack of self balance. So he effortlessly slid one arm around my waist and the other around my knees. he swiftly lifted me up against his chest, turning towards the audience.

"The King sweeps the Queen off her feet no matter what," he stated smugly and started for the side of the stage.

I glared up at him; well the one I thought was him. "I don't which one of you I should glare at."

Keigo chuckled at this. "You know you'll have to get used to this romantic stuff since I am a romantic?"

"Good thing I have Yuushi as a friend then."


End file.
